fanfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Panda
'Space Panda ' is a animated sci-fi film released by Lionsgate and Summit Entertainment, It was released on the 18th of July 2014. Plot The land of Aniland is ready for a big day where a brave Panda, Lion and Yak has returned to space and their celebrate their return. The panda Luke, has reunited with his wife Nina and sons Darren and Peter. The Lion Leon joined his adopted daughter Jessica. After the medal of honor The Yak Zak got corrupted seeing his friends with family and noticed that the gem that they were after was fake after they lied to him it's real. He went to Leon and Luke and asked them why they lied to him. Luke came and tell them that it's real but can't not find it and said that he lost a bit of his memory from a asteroid. Zak got mad and attacked the two. But his angry got too much, he grabbed a knife and stabbed Luke, Zak escaped. Leon went to his dying friend and the panda asked if he can train Darren and Peter to be the next space panda. 20 years later we see a 24 year old Darren and a 30 year old Peter walking home with their friends Otis the fox and Brick the bunny. They then see a 56 year old Nina at a graveyard. Today is the 20th anniversary of Luke's death. Darren was so shock that is been that long. Nina than saw a 53 year old Leon and a 28 year old Jessica came to ask them a favor. He tell her that he made a promise to Luke that he train Darren and Peter to be the next Space Panda. She knew it had to be done and said to the two brothers that it's time. Otis and Brick asked if they can come. Leon agreed if their parents let them. The Four joined Leon and Jessica to the Aniland Luke Station (Named after Darren's father) In there they met with a 26 year old Pelican Lea. They already became friends and walked to Leon's room. Peter got a bit of a crush on Jessica but got smacked by her. Leon tells the gang that the Orb that he, Luke and Zak tried to received was found and asked if they can go. They agreed with Jessica and Lea asking Leon if they can come. They exited and saw a bunch of animal bullying a young 23 year old Panda. Darren stopped the bullies who recognize him as Luke's son and ran off. Darren helps the panda who's name is Paige. She told him that she has the dream to go to space but get bullied because they said is stupid. Darren said is not and asked her if she can come, she agrees and the gang set off to find the orb, but what they don't know is that Zak also heard that the orb is found. Darren and friends enter their big ship and entered space. Both Paige, Lea and Jessica was is awe while Otis and Brick fanboyed. Leon contacted them to watch out because he received a message from Zak that he is on the hunt to find the orb. Darren got mad after Leon mentioned Zak's name after he knows who killed Luke, same as Peter but he continued asking Jessica to a date. than their fuel was gone. Lea checked and see that the fuel is down. Than they heard a thud and saw a giant ship sucking their ship. The gang got ready and bumped into a 40 year old Peacock name Connor. Connor showed the team the ship. Brick than saw a vault so he went inside to find where is their fuel. When Connor left to tell Zak that their have visiters Jessica used her speed to find the fuel and grabbed Brick who got out of the vault when she arrived. Otis than smelled a trap so the gang grabbed their tasers. They ran while Connor and the rest of Zak's crew chase them. While they bumped into a dead end, Paige then used her taser to fix the teleporter and it succeeded, but before they wrapped back to the ship, Darren gave a evil glare to Connor and tell him that Zak will pay for killing his and Peter's father which shocked the Peacock. Leon called the gang and tell them that the orb is in a unknown planet, they set to arrive. Meanwhile Peter noticed that Jessica got bruised on the escape and used ice to cool it down. Jessica begins to notice that she is having feelings for Peter and decided that he will take her to a date after the mission which got so happy, he shouted so loud that everyone including Leon heard. Meanwhile Connor told Zak that two of the crew are Luke's son which made him happy as they set the course to the orb. Darren than saw something big and planety. He called Leon if this is the planet where the orb is. Leon search and sense a big power so he said that he sense signal but warned them. They land in the planet with a little problem. Darren, Paige, Otis and Lea put their suit on and walked outside while Peter, Otis, Brick and Jessica fix the ship. Darren and his team looked for a while until Otis smelled something so he tells the gang. Darren used his flashlight and saw something flashing. He used his grid lighter and send it to Leon. The Lion confirmed it's the orb. Darren was about to grab it but a bright light appeared. Zak and Conner arrived and their group surrounded Paige, Otis and Lea. Zak gave a offer to Darren to walk away from the orb or suffer the same fate as Luke, Darren got mad and jumped at him, beating him but Zak threw him away. Zak noticed his eye is bleeding and decide to leave the orb behind as he said to Connor that he find what he needed as they left the planet. Otis grabbed the orb while Darren fell unconscious. A day later Darren woke up to see Peter, Otis, Brick and Leon. Leon tells them that their mission to find the orb is successful but also tells them that Zak as grow more stronger than ever and the gang is in danger. The Team gets ready as Zak and his team arrived. Leon step up to his old friend and tell him to stay away from the orb. But Zak denied that he is after the orb and then threw his space twin swords at Leon but Jessica used her speed to grab him and speed away from the sword. The team than try to fight but Zak overpower them. Connor then notice what he done in the past and now so he grabbed his spear and blocked Zak's sword from hitting Darren. Zak felt betrayed and smacked Connor away before he threw his sword at him. But Darren grabbed the swords and threw it back, causing it to hit Zak's bad eye again.Leon knows hes ready so he gave Darren his father sword. Darren then had a sword battle with Zak while using his Laser. Zak than went behind to stab Darren but Peter warned his brother which made Darren grabbing his neck. Zak turned to see Peter, Otis, Brick and Leo ran and hit him in the face while Jessica, Paige and Connor use their laser to zap him before Darren used his long sword to grabbed his leg and threw him out of the window, but before he fell to his death, Zak used his sword and slashed his arm off. Darren fell unconscious again. News came a Aniland that Darren and his team find the orb and stopped Zak as the town celebrate. Meanwhile Darren woke up to see Peter, Paige and Leon walk through the door. Darren got up to see his new metal arm. He walked up to Luke's grave and while there, he saw Nina tapped his shoulder saying that he would be proud to call him his space panda. Leon then called Darren to come to the station so he said farewell to his mother. But then he saw the ghost of Luke near Nina and gave him a nod. Darren arrived as Leon gave his team a new mission. Darren and the gang (with Connor as a member) went to their ship to start they mission and said that their mission is not their last. Cast Aaron Taylor Johnson as Darren the Panda Paul Walker as Peter the Panda: This is one of the last Paul Walker roles after his Death. Chris Pine as Otis The Fox Channing Tatum as Brick the Bunny Emma Watson as Paige The Panda Russell Crowe as Leon The Lion Eva Green as Lea the Pelican Anne Hathaway as Jessica the Cheetah Gerard Butler as Zak the Yak Robin Williams as Connor the Peacock Angelina Jolie as Nina the Panda Brad Pitt as Luke the Panda Critical Response Space Panda received Positive Reviews with praise of the story and Characters. It has a 80% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Sequel A Sequel titles Space Panda 2 was released on the 1st of July and it continues the adventure of Darren and his friend in a new adventure to stop a evil Monkey while having a crush moment on Paige. Category:Films